


PE: Awakening

by TSwiftEliot



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fan Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSwiftEliot/pseuds/TSwiftEliot
Summary: A high school gym class AU fanventure for the 2nd generation FE: Awakening characters. Yeah, you read that right. Ongoing.





	1. Settling in

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I can't believe I'm trying to do this either. Check out the [about page on the PE:A tumblr](https://peawakening.tumblr.com/post/167930275797/about) for more info. This AO3 version is a mirror that updates slower, but in longer chunks so readers don't have to click "next" every picture. The [tumblr ask box](peawakening.tumblr.com/ask) is the only way to submit commands.

**Your name is Cynthia and you are ready to be a GYM CLASS HERO***

*no relation to the band  
First period phys ed just started! You’re already changed and in your seat. Spot on the floor. Whatever. Anyway, you’re pumped for gym class! You get to play games with your upperclassmen sometimes.  
–>Cynthia: wave to your friend in another grade

**– >WAVE TO LAURENT**

You successfully waved to Laurent over in the senior class! Wow, it looks like he brought a test prep book to phys ed to read during downtime. Never a wasted moment!  
You imagine he must be busy with college apps around now. You’re glad you don’t have to worry about that for another few years.  
–>next

  
**Nah.**

Both the name of your classmate and the answer to her question.  
It’s not your fault The Odyssey is more interesting than unicellular organisms. H…homework is what lunch is for! Oh, look! Class is starting!  
–>Cynthia: volunteer to lead stretches

**– >VOLUNTEER TO LEAD STRETCHES, RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS!!!!!!!**

Of course you volunteer to lead stretches. You are Cynthia, a real go-getter, and you’re _go_ ing to _get_ those participation points.  
You also successfully evade an awkward social situation for the time being! You still gotta do that science homework, though. Oh man.  
– >Meanwhile, on the other side of the room…

**Meanwhile, the junior class**

Dammit, Inigo. This is why you’re not allowed to lead stretches anymore.  
Haha, okay, enough of that. It’s time to warm up by jogging. You’re going to run laps for 7 minutes either  
->indoors or outdoors?

**– >run the laps outdoors!! get some sunlight and fresh air in your lungs!**

Whoops! You don’t remember it raining during your ride to school! A lot can change in 25 minutes.  
In spite of the gloomy weather, Gerome’s transition lenses changed from exposure to UV rays. Sunlight achieved, sort of?  
You don’t mind jogging inside the gym. The teachers don’t give you a set number of laps; instead, they just make sure you’re constantly active for the length of about 2 pop songs that they play over the speakers. It’s easy to skip around at the beginning and then start shuffling lazily when you get tired.  
–>You hope the songs they pick today are good…


	2. Da Doo Doop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always please submit prompts to the tumblr ask box!

**– >Lady Gaga’s Just Dance plays**

Severa: I can’t believe they’re playing dance music for us to run to.  
Noire: is that… really such a problem?  
Severa: ugh, Brady, you’re the orch dork, back me up here.  
Brady: Everything’s a problem to you, Severa  
Severa: yes, thank- what?  
Noire: faster music is easier to run to, Severa. if you can run. i mean.  
Severa: no, no, you’re missing the point. Whose iPod did they pull this track off of?  
Brady: A gym teacher’s-  
Severa: it’s OBJECTIVELY lame because it SOUNDS like something Inigo would own, and have a dance routine to.

**What’s goin’ on on the floor**  
You are now Inigo, and you briefly consider shattering the innocent minds of your underclassmen by telling them the full lyrics to this song are actually about alcohol, The Devil’s Juice. The true meaning of the words probably escaped them. Let’s be real, people only remember the DA DOO DOOT part, and they maybe briefly remember some colorful commercials for that Wii game.

You decide not to blow their minds today. Nah would probably tell the gym teacher, who obviously also doesn’t know.

**– >How are Yarne and Kjelle doing?**  
You are now Kjelle and you’ve already pulled a full lap ahead of some of these freshmen. It’s kind of sad to see how lazy they are, but it’s none of your concern as long as they’re not in your direct path. You run hard enough for everyone in this gymnasium. You are a student athlete. The grind never stops.

**– >Morgan: ask Yarne if he wants to slow down D:**  
Yarne: Morrgggannnn I can’t keep this up  
Morgan: you need to sit down, dude?  
Yarne: Naw, I’m not sick, I just hate jogging  
Morgan: aw… well, chin up! Nothing you can’t handle! I’m sure there’s more cardio in ballet class, right?  
Yarne: Hm?  
Morgan: don’t you go to Inigo’s mom’s school?  
Yarne: Oh, no. This is actually his spare shirt. I forgot to bring mine and the teacher told me if I didn’t participate it would drop my grade for the marking period.

**Laurent laps you too**  
and he’s not even running. Seriously, he’s just speedwalking. He has both feet on the floor at the same time, which is definitively Not Jogging.

They really don’t care what you do as long as you’re active for the length of two pop songs.

->be Cynthia

**- > HOW’S CYNTHIA DOING?**  
You, Cynthia, are skipping along to the music!

They REALLY do not care how you keep yourself active.

**– > I notice we’ve seen neither head nor tail of Lucina. Better focus on her and see how she’s doing.**  
You are now Lucina.

How are you doing that? Where are those beams of light coming from? This is a windowless room and it’s raining outdoors.

–>Lucina: examine shirt

**Honey what is that**  
Oh, this is your Doctor Who shirt! It’s tie-dyed to look the time vortex, so the little TARDIS on the front is flying into the future. You think it’s the cleverest thing.

You’ve tried to get your friends Gerome and Kjelle to watch the show with you, but they got annoyed. Kjelle thought the sidekick was underutilized and Gerome insisted there were plot holes. You suppose that’s fair, but still… you’d love to be a Time Lord.

–> Those are some rad socks. What’s Gerome up to?

**How’s Gerome doing**  
You’re Cynthia again and you’re trying to talk to your neighbor Gerome.

He was supposed to be on the same bus as you, but pretty much immediately this year he got a senior parking pass and started driving himself to school. You were a little sad. You never did get to ride the same morning bus as Gerome. However, if you miss the bus, he usually leaves later and drives you to school with him. It happens about once a week. (This morning.) (That happened this morning.)

Anyway, you were going to thank him, but he can’t hear you right now. Gerome snuck his iPod Touch into class and is listening to his own music while jogging! What a power move.

->watcha got on that ipod, Gerome?

**You will swear with your dying breath that you are listening to something dignified, like, you dunno, Arcade Fire.**  
Meanwhile, your glasses begin the slow transition back to “implements that aid your vision instead of hinder it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters dont end until we mock gerome i've decided


End file.
